


街角一隅

by YoitsukiSakura



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoitsukiSakura/pseuds/YoitsukiSakura
Summary: 众所周知的那个工匠装梗，有露出癖的男精/性格粗野的人男x好赌的婊子猫男后半段脏话, 3p，双龙，野外play，无套中出以及可能会有的后续（？
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 人族, 猫魅族, 精灵族 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	街角一隅

街角一隅

时间就是金钱。  
伊夫·阿·尼尔格 深知这个道理。在等待联合建设的两个小时里，他经常在这个偶尔会有人经过的小巷子里的靠着墙站着。——除了重建伊修加德的工匠工作之外，这个年轻而精壮的猫魅族木匠也经常做一些皮肉生意，不如说只要给钱，他什么都能做。

才稍微等了一会，拐角处就传来了窸窸窣窣的脚步声。一位裁缝打扮的男性精灵出现在那个熟悉的入口，还没等伊夫迎上去，对方反而先开口了。

“多少。”  
“一次3000，包口，包夜5000，中出每次要额外加500。”  
“成交。”

精灵族的男人从兜里掏出钱袋，摸出了十几个金币递给面前猫魅。“要中出。”  
“谢谢老板哦~” 伊夫清点过钱币，立刻换上一副笑容挽上了面前精灵族男子的手臂。不远处就是云雾街，他的熟悉的地下旅店就开在那边，正准备带着新客人去照顾旅店老板生意时，裁缝装扮的男性精灵却粗暴地把伊夫推倒了墙上，迫不及待得扯开了他连体工装的上衣，隔着布料开始啜咬着伊夫的乳头。

“唔……就在这里。” 精灵族的男子从牙缝中挤出一个口齿不清的回答，他的唇舌一直在逗弄着那柔软的奶头，不一会儿，伊夫的胸口就濡湿了两大片，小巧的乳头高高的挺立着。

虽然这个角落不常有人经过，但只要稍少朝这个方向探探头就能一览无余，而且现在正值休息期间，伊夫仅剩的一些羞耻感促使他开口抗议着：“别吧…这儿随时都有人………啊！”

可能是嫌弃隔着衣服吮吸不够过瘾，精灵族的男子干脆撩起了伊夫的背心。跟长时间经受日晒的手臂和脖子不同，被两层衣服包裹住的酮体通身雪白，粉色的已经挺立的乳点随即就被重重的咬了一口。伊夫不禁吃痛的喊了一声。

“怎么，婊子也会害羞？这个工地上起码有三分之一的男人干过你吧？”意料之中被拒绝的精灵族男子反讥到。“我就喜欢在外面做，放心，省下来的旅馆费就当是给你的小费了。”

行吧，能多点是多点。跟羞耻心比起来还是钱更重要。  
听到这里，伊夫也不再反抗，反手勾上精灵族男子的脖子，挺起背把胸膛更深的送入了对方的口中。

这些道貌岸然的伊修加德人多少都有一些怪癖。伊夫心想。

伊夫的两只乳头很快就被揉捏吮吸到红肿，伊夫并不讨厌疼痛，甚至自己下体还因为这种并不恼人的疼痛已经开始有了感觉，而且乳头本来也是他的敏感带。伊夫顺从地分开双腿，用已经勃起的性器蹭着对方的股间。隔着布料都能感觉到精灵族男子已经勃起的巨大的性器，想到之前的精灵族客人给他带来过的感觉，伊夫不自觉的夹紧了臀部的肌肉。

可能确实已经忍耐到了极限，精灵族男子粗暴的吻上比他矮了半截身子的漂亮的猫魅，舌头在伊夫温热的口腔里胡乱地搅动，这种粗暴的接吻方法从来只充满着情欲的味道。伊夫伸出舌头迎了上去，手则伸到对方的下身一边摸索着一边尝试解开那设计精巧的腰带和裤子拉链。

精灵族的男子终于蹂躏够了伊夫的乳头，转而向下进攻，双手顺着白嫩的肌肤一路向下，撑开了连体裤的拉链之后，并没有摸到想象中的一层薄薄的布料，取而代之的是同样柔滑的肌肤，饱满而富有弹性的臀肉和毛绒绒的尾巴根。

“内裤都不穿，你就这么着急被插？”  
“反正总要脱掉的嘛~这样还方便。” 伊夫抬起臀部蹭了蹭精灵族男子的手，有意无意的把半湿着的小穴靠近那个修长的手指。

这小婊子远比自己想象的要骚。精灵族的男子急切的夺取着伊夫的呼吸，一只手又重重捏了一下那个手感极好的屁股，久经锻炼的肌肉柔软而充满着弹性，甚至可以感觉到柔软的臀肉从指缝中争先恐后的挤出来。精灵族的男子用剩余的一只手继续揉捏着之前被他蹂躏到有些红肿的乳头，引得身下体型娇小的猫魅族男子发出阵阵媚叫。虽然才刚刚从事完重体力劳动，但拜伊修加德独有的寒冷所赐，年轻木匠的身体上只有一层薄汗。微微的汗味混着身体和衣服上发出的皂角的清香，这种味道倒是出乎意料的令人兴奋。

猫魅族在伊修加德非常少见，和伊夫之前众多伊修加德出生的客人一样，这位同样身材高大的男性精灵也同样对那毛绒绒的耳朵和大尾巴产生了浓厚的兴趣。精灵族的男子舔着毛乎乎的猫耳内侧粉色的肌肤，另一只手则反复抚摸着伊夫尾巴根处的柔软毛发。几处同时传来的酥麻感一波又一波的冲击着伊夫的身体，他整个人几乎站不住，只能软趴趴的靠在比自己高大了不少的精灵族男子的怀里。

和精灵族比起来眼前这个猫魅男子实在是太矮小了，甚至才刚刚到自己的胸口。精灵族男子低头看着靠在自己怀里正面色潮红喘着粗气的猫，巨大的体型差让他兴奋的同时也充满着罪恶感，不过这种罪恶感在伊夫隔着裤子摸上自己的性器的时候就完全抛之脑后了。

可能是裁缝的衣服构造太过复杂，视线被完全夺走的，还戴着厚厚皮革手套的伊夫依旧没有解开裤腰带的繁琐搭扣，倒是精灵族的男子先行一步的褪下了自己下身的衣物，并强迫伊夫跪下，把自己已经完全硬了起来的器官在他的脸上蹭了蹭。

“好…好大啊” 在客人的性器完全暴露在自己面前的时候，伊夫感叹了一句。——当然，他对谁都是这么说的。夸奖男性的性器官会让他们有种优越感，有时候会让伊夫从他们身上拿到更多的打赏，虽然这些钱基本都被他花在赌场或者那些有着巨大胸部的精灵族妓女身上了。不过眼前这个男人的性器官，就算是在精灵族的客人里也能算尺寸可观。伊夫张大了嘴巴，把整个龟头含了进去。

“你对谁都是这么说的吧。”伊夫的小伎俩转眼就被精灵族的男子识破了，虽然可能只是句客套话，但他也不得不承认，这句话确实也还算动听。他居高临下的看着正在自己股间努力吞吐着自己性器的伊夫，奖励似的摸了摸他柔软的头发。

“对我来说…就是很大嘛”。伊夫把对方的性器官含得很深，几乎已经插进了喉咙。他无法控制自己生理性的干呕，伊夫干咳了两声，眼泪也不受控制的在眼眶中打着转。他抬起头，用噙着眼泪的，护月之民特有的圆溜溜的瞳孔无辜的望着正在享受他服务的男性精灵——一副十足的，可怜兮兮的样子。

他也太会了。精灵族的男子在内心里小声的咒骂道。虽然知道这种楚楚可怜的表情也是婊子们的一贯伎俩，但他确实也从心底升起了一丝怜爱。他抚摸着伊夫的头发，尝试着把性器从那个紧紧吸附着他的温热口腔里抽出一截来。

精灵族男子的阴茎过于巨大，且带有一个微妙的向上翘的弧度，以至于伊夫没法把整根都含在嘴里。伊夫用一只手撸动着眼前的硕大，另一只手悄悄伸向了身旁的小水杯。他的恩客正闭着眼睛享受着伊夫口腔的温热和灵巧小舌的抚慰，完全没有注意到伊夫手上的动静，直到下一秒，一种沁凉从龟头直冲上脑门。

伊夫身边放着的是一小瓶天然水，在冰天雪地的伊修加德被放置了一个下午已经开始结了一点小冰渣，伊夫把一小口冰水放在嘴里稍微温了温，并带着这一口的冰水含住了恩客的分身。

“嘶…”初次体验冰感的龟头比想象中敏感太多，促使精灵族的男子忍不住发出了嘶声，跟以往的温热感觉不同，冰水的温度带来的感觉额外新鲜，甚至能感觉龟头上皮肤的收缩。向来不拒绝体验新玩法的精灵族男子满意的舒了口气，再次感叹道，他可真是太会了。

冰水的温度很快就褪去了，接着迎上来的是温热的口腔。可能因为有冰水作为前奏，精灵族的男子觉得伊夫的口腔简直甚至有些微烫。他不自觉的往后缩了缩屁股，却被伊夫狠狠的按住，再一次尽量把带一点弧度的男根吞到极限又吐出来，用带有柔软倒刺的舌头反复温柔地剐蹭着冠状沟，又偏过头，仔细地把硕大的男根用唾液和舌头仔细的润湿。

伊夫的一只手扶着他的恩客站起来，另一只手则伸到自己了嘴里，在充分润湿了自己的手指之后，伊夫自觉的转过身来，熟练地把两只濡湿的手指伸向交合用的小穴，在稍微扩张了一会儿之后，伊夫用两只手指撑开那处，表示自己已经做好了随时被插入的准备。

我现在就要操他！观看了全程的精灵族男子只有这一个想法。他抬起伊夫的下巴，强迫他高高的抬起头和自己接吻，两人的舌头熟练的搅在一起，过多的唾液顺着伊夫的嘴角滴落在了饱满的胸肌上。

虽然下半身已经硬的不行，但精灵族的男子还是好好的观察了一下伊夫的屁股。他两只手重重的分开那两瓣圆润的臀肉，褐色的小穴立刻被撑开了一个不大不小的入口。伊修加德冷风吹着伊夫裸露的身体，在被人注视着的热情和冰冷空气的双重作用下，那个褐色的小穴开始不自觉的一张一合。伊夫配合的高高翘起尾巴，用嘴脱掉手套，扔在了地上，并摆出了一个方便性交的姿势。

不知道被多少人用过的穴很容易就能插进一根手指。精灵族的男子似乎有些不满。“不会松吧？”  
“那就来快点来试试嘛” 伊夫翘起屁股，不停的用那个穴摩擦着精灵族男子的裤裆。  
精灵族的男子插入了一根手指，在深邃柔软的甬道里探索着什么。  
“我今天还没开过张…快…快进来”。伊夫几乎是带着哭腔扭动着屁股，那个肉褐色的小穴已经已经开始渗出了水，在精灵族的男子确认了那个甬道确实没有沾着其他男人的东西时，这才把他器官对准了那个小口，稍稍蹭了蹭入口，后重重的捅了进去。

肠道里的软肉从四面八方过来，温柔而热切的缴紧了精灵族男子的阴茎，他不由得舒服得闷哼了一声。难怪这个野娼的生意这么好。白天在一起工作的时候精灵族的男子就已经注意到了伊夫，不过连续好几天也没有搭上话——不是因为他过于纯情而不敢上前搭讪，而且因为伊夫基本在下班的同时就被三三两两的男人搂着去了旅馆，他实在是找不到一个好的机会。今天这只老鼠终于被自己抓住了，可要好好折腾他一番。

话虽这么说，但天性温柔的精灵族男子也并没有很粗暴的对待哪怕一个婊子，比起粗暴的性爱，这种在光天化日随时有人经过的地方来上一发更能戳到他的兴奋点，不如说，被人看到反而更好，谁还没点特殊癖好了不是。

一墙之隔的地方就是工地，虽然已经下工一段时间了，但广场上依旧嘈杂。他们苟且的地方离去食堂的必经之路仅一墙之隔，熙熙攘攘的人声和脚步声让精灵族的男子兴奋到几乎红了眼睛，他扶着伊夫的腰，在那个湿润紧致的小穴里重重的顶着，他迫不及待的希望伊夫能发出更大的声音，最好能让一墙之隔的工人们发现他正在和伊夫做爱。

伊夫可不这么想。

他努力的咬着自己的嘴唇不让自己发过大的声响，另一边却忍不住从齿缝中闷哼出来。仅存的一些羞耻感作祟，他只能尽量的克制住自己的声音。无奈他今天的恩客在这方面很有经验，在那巨大的性器狠狠的插入，狠狠的碾压过自己的敏感点时，伊夫还是忍不住叫出了声。

甜腻的猫叫划破了天穹街的黄昏，墙壁后面的两人都能感觉到隔壁的人群的脚步声似乎短暂的停顿了一会。伊夫直勾勾的竖起耳朵捕捉着人群的动向，直到听到人群再次开始嘈杂起来才小小的松了一口气。不过，就在此时，灵敏的猫耳却捕捉到了另一个脚步声，有些急促的步伐正朝着他们的方向逼近。

“客人……停一停……有人来了……”伊夫几乎是哀求着回过头，他尾巴高高的竖着，绒毛根根炸起，耳朵也几乎贴在了后脑勺上。

“那不是更好吗？”精灵族的男子并没有理会伊夫的请求，不如说，这正是他最为期待的发展。他伸手虢顺了炸了毛的猫尾，把软绒绒的尾巴尖放在脸上蹭了蹭。“你都跟难么多人做过了，多被一个人看到也没啥吧？”

“不…不要”，虽然自己确实是只要给钱就可以，但在旅馆卖春和在工作场所附近被人按着干还是完全不一样，伊夫用手撑着墙，把头深深的埋进了手臂中。

怕什么来什么，急躁的脚步声似乎越来越近了。身后的精灵反而显得越发兴奋，抽插的速度越发变快，他把伊夫的背心撸到胸口，一只手把他胸口柔软的肌肉反复揉搓，另一只手则抬起伊夫的一只腿，把伊夫的性器对准了脚步声的方向。

伊夫深深的低下了头，而且自己居然在这时被操得射了出来。前所未有的羞耻感让他满脸通红。不知道是幸运还是不幸，头顶上传来的竟是熟悉的声音。

“伊夫！居然在这里和别的男人搞上了！” 伊夫抬眼一看，竟然是自己的熟客——一位铁匠装扮的人族男子，好像是叫科什么来着，名字绕口，导致脑子本来就不太好使的伊夫一直没记住他的名字。

“怎么了，伊夫，这位难道是你的相好？”如果是这样那就更棒了。精灵族男子心想。他不禁再一次抬高了伊夫的腿，把他侧过身来更用力的顶了一下。身高的差距迫使着伊夫不得不踮起脚来接受身后的人的一次次冲撞，这个姿势也同时让两人交合的地方几乎完全暴露在了来人面前。

伊夫勃起的阴茎直勾勾就这么正对着来人，虽然是熟客，但保持着屁股里插着这么一根的姿势，还是让伊夫觉得有点尴尬。

“老子上周就跟你约好了今天，打了一周的黑工才凑到了钱，老子他妈的在旅馆等了你一个小时，你这个臭婊子就在这里让别人操” 人类男子直接绕过了精灵男子的提问，一股脑儿的把怒气发在了伊夫的身上，“我还以为你被操坏的只有屁眼呢，想不到你他妈脑子也被鸡儿操坏了？”气头上的人族男子又补充了一句“精灵族的大鸡巴就日得你这么爽？”

“对……对不起……”后知后觉才想起来约定伊夫，强忍着呻吟乖乖地给眼前的人族男子道着歉。都什么时候了，这么尴尬的气氛，这个精灵族的男人居然还在不慌不忙的操着自己。

果然这些道貌岸然的伊修加德人都有病。

“别给我整这些有的没的”人族的男子从口袋里甩出一小袋金币。“今天你必须得让我上。”人族男子一边说着一边脱下了自己的裤子。

他原本是没有和别人同时分享一个娼妓的癖好，毕竟谁都有那么一点占有欲，而且说来惭愧，科威亚特尔其实对伊夫有那么一点好感，毕竟伊夫长得那么好看，在做完之后还会唱歌给他听，虽然这是要加钱的，虽然对方连他的名字都记不住。

劈头盖脸一顿骂，直接把伊夫给骂傻了，他的耳朵委屈得完全贴在了后脑勺上，尾巴也垂了下去不安的左右摇摆着。晃动的绒毛触着精灵族脑子的睾丸，微弱的瘙痒感刺激着他更深的顶了顶伊夫的肉穴。

“这次算你便宜点，下次我…唔！”还没等伊夫把话说完，粗野的人类男子就直接按着伊夫的头把已经硬起来的性器强行塞进了他嘴里。一只腿还被抱在精灵族男子腰上的伊夫为了保持平衡，不得不用双手撑着人族男子的腰部，他的头被按住，被迫反复吞吐着人族男子的东西。

前后两个人同时进攻，伊夫好不容易才从节奏完全不同的两人中找回了自己，为了取悦暴怒的人族男子，伊夫几乎是讨好着用细软的舌头一寸一寸的舔过他阴茎上的皮肤，还重点照顾了一下马眼附近。虽然不记得他的名字，但伊夫记得他的熟客特别喜欢被猫魅族带有柔软倒刺的舌头舔他的性器。

然而暴怒着的男人并没有那么好消气，他按着伊夫的头，快速地抽插着，每一下都直勾勾的深入喉管。生理性的干呕引得伊夫的喉咙阵阵收缩，紧紧的吮吸着男子的根部。伊夫泪眼汪汪的抬头看着男子，但是对于男性精灵好用的招数在脾气暴躁的粗野男人这里并不好使。

两个不同的男性在伊夫的身上暗暗较劲，似乎都想从对方那里把控住性爱的节奏，但是又都会在不经意之间被对方带偏。两个人的不同都会通过伊夫的身体传递到对方身上。精灵族的男子可以感受到，随着伊夫口腔被一次次入侵，他能比之前更深的顶到伊夫的内部，人族的男人同样感觉如此。虽然精神上有点难以令人接受，但肉体的快感和感官上的快感很快就让这两个男人沉溺于此。初次的3人行体验，感觉还不赖。

人类男子爽够了之后终于放过了伊夫的喉管，他把伊夫扶起来，如饥似渴地用手抚摸着伊夫的胸部。伊夫的胸部在前不久才刚刚被用唇齿蹂躏过，依旧还红肿而挺立着。稍微被碰一下，伊夫的身体就会敏锐地往后缩缩，同时屁股也会不自觉的夹紧，还好有身后精灵族厚实的身躯托着才没有一屁股坐在地上。

“切，果然这里也被玩过了。”好不容易消了气的人族男子似乎又有愠怒的迹象。伊夫赶忙凑上前去，抱住了人族男子的脖子，送上了自己的嘴唇。人族男子紧闭着牙关拒绝着伊夫的侵入，伊夫几乎是撬开了他的牙齿寻找了到了他的舌头，强行与他的舌头搅在了一起。激烈的接吻同时让两人兴奋起来，伊夫拉着他的手抚上了他的一边乳头，另一只手则开始抚慰着人族男子喷张的性征。人族男子一边囫囵地从伊夫的脖子吻到肩头，粗糙的另一只手顺着伊夫的节奏握住了他的性器。

觉得被冷落了的精灵族男子开始更卖力的抽插，不怀好意地一次又一次碾过了伊夫的敏感点，同时用力的揉搓着伊夫还空闲着的那只乳点。四处地方同时传来的快感让伊夫无法呼吸。趁着人族男子离开伊夫嘴唇的那一刹那，精灵族的男子捏着伊夫的下巴转过他的头，学着他俩的样子和伊夫唇舌相依的接吻。

“伊夫……伊夫……我快要射了。” 精灵族的男子舔着伊夫的耳朵，断断续续的发出舒服的呻吟。

“喂喂喂一会儿我还要用呢，你可别射在里面啊。”人族男子啧了一声。

“凭什么不能，我可是好好付过钱的。” 他并没有理会人族男子的话，自顾自的更加用力的抽动起来。就差点，就差一点点他就可以射出来了。也不知道是不是故意的，精灵族的男子抬起了伊夫的另一只腿，让他整个人悬空被抱在自己身上，炫耀似的给对面的男子看他们交合的入口，还特意用手指抚摸了伊夫被撑开了的肉洞。伊夫看起来也已经到了极限。他那小了一整号的性器已经开始冒出了清液，不停的颤抖着。

“我屌你妈的。”人族男子恶狠狠的咒骂了一句。他有些吃味地抚摸着两人交合的地方，似乎突然想到了什么似的。“说起来伊夫，让我也一起进去吧。”  
“！——” 濒临高潮的伊夫无言的拒绝着。  
“你他妈这臭婊子这时候倒是装起清纯了，住在云雾街那一块的谁特么不知道你隔三差五就和韦恩里斯家的双胞胎玩这个。”人类男子的手指试探性的往那个洞口伸入，“他们可以，老子就不可以？”  
伊夫几乎是求救似的抬起头看着身后的精灵族男子，但是对方却并没有给他一个满意的答复。他从来不排斥尝试新的玩法，和另一个男人同时共享一个肉壶，想想就令人兴奋。  
“加……加钱！”伊夫自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛。  
“草你妈的。” 话虽这么说，人族男子还是从裤口袋里甩出了几枚金币仍在了地上，随后掏出一瓶润滑剂胡乱的抹在了自己的阴茎上，顺着自己手指撑开的那个入口，强行顶了进去。这瓶润滑剂是从熟悉的炼金术师那儿拿来的，谁也没想到居然在这个地方派上了用场。

伊夫吃痛的皱着眉头等待着男人的侵入。那个洞口并没有想象中抗拒，人族男子只是稍微试探了一会便把整个性器插入了里面。

“啧啧啧，还真是厉害啊，伊夫。” 人族男子阴阳怪气的说到，也不知道是赞叹还是讽刺。“果然你的屁眼，已经习惯了同时被两个男人的鸡巴插是吗？” 

没等到伊夫的回答，他稍微适应了一会，就在伊夫的体内快速的抽插起来。和另一个男人同时分享一个肉穴的感觉，也说不上差，就是有点奇怪，本来完全包裹着自己的柔软的温床此时里面有另一个巨大的凶器，他甚至能感受到精灵族男人脉搏的跳动和暴起的青筋，以及他和伊夫同时传递到自己阴茎上的体温。

他和精灵族的男子完全不默契的在伊夫的体内抽动，两个人轮流顶上伊夫体内的敏感地带，伊夫很快就射了出来，浓稠的精液喷在了他自己的肚子上，还沾湿了人族男子的胸口。粉嫩的乳头上挂着浓稠的精液，看上去额外的色情。人族男子低下身去，舔掉了那一点精液，然后重重的咬着伊夫的乳头吮吸起来。

精灵族的男子已经到极限了。人族男子毫无章法的律动和伊夫紧致的内壁吸得他欲仙欲死——而且他本来就来了很久了。  
“对不住了，兄弟，算我欠你一次。” 精灵族的男子掐住伊夫的腰，用力的顶了几下，随着身体的颤抖，精灵族的男子很快的射了出来。按照约定，他应该付给伊夫旅馆那部分的费用。他把几枚金币夹在了伊夫的背心里，临走之前还不忘了再舔上一口那已经被他们两个人吸弄得红肿起来的乳头，顺便把自己的联系方式塞在了人族男子的裤口袋里。

体内的巨物被拔出，精液顺着伊夫的大腿缓缓流了出来。他终于被放在了地上，两只脚已经快被操得站不稳了。伊夫的肉穴还没有从被两个巨大器物的插入中回复过来，还松松垮垮的，紧接着，一个重重的巴掌狠狠的打在了伊夫的屁股上，顿时留下一个粉色的掌印。

“夹紧点！你的屁眼松得都能开进一个陆行鸟车队了！”人类男子愤怒的骂道。松松垮垮的肉穴，加上上一个男人留下来的滑腻的精液，他几乎感受不到那种令人欲仙欲死的吮吸感。

伊夫小声回应着，用力收紧了臀部肌肉。但他太累了，不会儿就开始不自觉的放松，随即而来的又是一阵铺天盖地的巴掌。  
他雪白的屁股变得通红一片，全是手印。他吃痛的叫出声，尾巴也高高的翘着抗议。

“怎么，被打屁股很舒服吗？你这个，公交车，精液厕所，肉便器。” 人族的男子完全误解了伊夫的意思，一边骂着脏话，一边拢着他的两瓣屁股在里面狠狠的冲刺着。

“唔……我……” 伊夫想辩解什么，但他的话语完全被激烈的冲刺打的断断续续的。他转过头，随即立刻被人类男子吻住，胸口的两块胸肌也在他的手中被反复揉圆搓扁，两颗乳头被中指和食指用力夹着，渗出一丝血色。可他还似乎觉得不够过瘾，拉下了伊夫的黑色背心，在他脖子和肩膀交界处，狠狠的咬了一口，又在没有晒痕的地方，吮吸出了几个粉色的吻痕。

“客人……我……我又要……了……” 伊夫的手撑在墙上，从激烈的接吻中缓缓吐出几个口齿不清的词语。  
“我还没好，你他妈给我好好受着。别以为我会就这么轻易放过你了。婊子。” 人族的男子抱起伊夫，在附近找了个木箱子坐下。“自己动。记得夹紧点。”

两条腿已经完全没有力气的伊夫只能正对着人族男子跪坐在箱子上，他讨好地吻着人族男子的脸颊和嘴唇，一只手扶正他的性器，对准了自己正在流着别人精液的穴坐了下去。这个姿势额外的深，在完全到底之后，伊夫下意识的放松了一下，接着又像是意识到了什么一样紧紧的肛周附近的肌肉。

“这才乖。动吧” 人族男子手抚摸着伊夫的尾巴根，小声命令道。

伊夫缓了好一会儿神才开始扶着男人的脖子抽动起来，他高高的抬起屁股，又狠狠的坐下， 反复了好几次之后终于跌坐在人族男子的身上，靠着他的肩头小声抽泣起来。

“想……想要你。” 含着泪花的迷离眼神含情脉脉地看着眼前的男子，他的尾巴和耳朵也非常配合得抖动着。人族男子竟一时分不清这到底是伊夫惯用的演技或者是他是真心在渴求自己带领他到极乐，又或者两者都有呢。

男人按着伊夫的腰，另一只手捏着伊夫被自己打到红肿的圆润屁股，把他的腿折在腰后，接着木箱的力抽动着腰部。之前被两个人同时进入过的小穴在经过一段时间也有了回缩的迹象，加上伊夫一直非常敬业的收紧着肛门的肌肉，看着他努力取悦自己的样子，一时间竟然还有些心疼了。

“这里也……想要你”伊夫歪着头，两只手托起了自己的胸部，用力的捏了捏。

“伊夫……我也……”彻底消气之后，人类男子的忍耐也到了极限，他逐渐加快了抽插的速度，同时，他像是满族伊夫的愿望一般，温柔的舔遍了他的胸肌，像是要洗去之前的男人留下的痕迹似的，最后，才在两只红肿的乳头处温柔的吮吸着。伴随着伊夫奶猫一样的温柔的叫声，男人也悉数射在了伊夫的后穴里。

……  
……  
……  
“谢谢老板哦~这次中出就不额外收钱了，下次我再免费陪你一次哦” 。伊夫躺在木箱上，对着正在系裤袋的男子说道，再过半小时就到了联合建设的时间了。

送走了熟客之后，伊夫才缓缓从木箱上站起来穿好衣服，双腿发麻的感觉险些让他摔倒在地上。裤子濡湿的一大片全是从后穴流出来的精液，伊夫脱下上衣，系在腰间，只露出一件黑色的背心。他艰难地弯下身捡起地上散落的金币，扶着墙壁小心地从小巷子里走了出去，全然不顾自己的上半身也全部都是性爱的痕迹。

还有半个小时，去哪里呢。 伊夫把手里的钱袋子高高抛起之后又牢牢的抓在手上，嗯，果然还是要去那里吧？今天赚了这么多钱，不去好好奢侈一次可不行，这次一定要吃店里最贵的泽梅尔风味焗菜，外加两杯最好的葡萄酒。伊夫心想。

伊夫从阴影处走出来，摇摇晃晃地朝着赌场走去。


End file.
